Wake-Up Call
by GlitterQueenGlitz
Summary: College AU of Alex and Piper's morning routine. One Shot


My alarm has not yet gone off but I'm awake anyway and I slowly rise from my bed, stretching across the length of it lazily, my bun I slept with, messy and half falling out in whisps around my face. I flutter my lashes as sunlight streams in through the window nearest my bed and curl my toes as I stretch, the sun barely glinting off the red nail polish that is on every one of my toes. My back arches gracefully as I stretch upwards and I sigh contently and tug at my shorts that had bunched around my waist in my sleep. I contemplate, going back to sleep, there is still an hour and half left until my alarm on my phone sounds and then another hour until my first class of the day starts. I make my decision then and curl back up under my covers, only barely closing my eyes before the door to my room swings open, the handle bouncing off the wall and I turn my head, eyes widening when I take in who is standing in my doorway. My girlfriend,Alex Vause.

"You've been asleep far too long, now get your ass up and over here." She commands, but I shrug it off and settle back down under the covers. I don't hear her feet take the few steps between the door and my bed and only register she's there, when I'm pulled forcefully up by my hair and met with her piercing stare, that sends shivers down my spine and causes a light pink tinge to my cheeks. " . ." My blue eyes widen at her tone and I open my mouth to answer, my words forgotten completely when her lips slam into mine, with force enough to bruise them, as she pushes me back down onto the bed. Her tongue strokes mine, in deliberately slow movements, eliciting a soft moan from my lips, that distracts me as she pulls the tight booty shorts down and off. Aside from my thin tanktop, I'm left clad only in peach, lacy boyshorts. As she begins sucking and biting on my lower lip, she forces her thigh between my legs, rubbing slow circles against my core, smirking when try to grind against it, only for her to pull back, leaving me whimpering and desperate. "Don't move." She instructs and I nod obediently, as her knee starts rubbing me again and her mouth attaches the my neck, sucking and biting until she leaves a rather large, dark mark.

A cry falls from my lips and I toss my head back, she's deliberately doing this because I didn't listen before and I'm not sure whether I'm glad I ignored her, or regret being so stupid as to say no to her. Her knee is replaced by the palm of her hand and I moan, anticipating what she will do next, but she doesn't. Her palm just remains pressed firmly against me, as her tongue licks over the mark she left, continuing down, leaving more and licking each one until my hips buck up desperately and I plead, through my gasps "P-please…Alex!" I felt her smirk against my skin as her hand slipped under the lace waistband of the shorts and two fingers thrust into me hard and relentlessly. My body quivers in her hands, unable to follow her quick and hard rhythm. Her other hand, finds its way over my mouth to quiet any sounds as I shudder violently through my first release, barely having time to regain my senses, before her fingers are stroking again, building me up again, quicker than before, beckoning with her fingers as my hips respond and roll down against them. She waits until I'm teetering on the edge again, ready to give myself over to this woman again and again, when she pulls her fingers out at the same time, she pulls the now dark orange shorts off and places a palm on each of my thigh's separating them more as she kisses up my right leg to the inside of my upper thigh, her long dark hair, creating a curtain around her face.

I uncurl my fingers from their grip on the sheets and move them to her hair, tangling them there and tugging gently as I whimpered from every touch of her lips everywhere but where I wanted it most. Constant shivers ran through me, as her touch stoked the fire in my centre hotter, to nearly my breaking point. When her tongue finally touched me, it was a single flick over my clit and my back arched up this time as I bit back a scream as I unravelled again, panting when my back hit the mattress again, the exact moment her tongue slipped inside, tracing my shuddering walls in a circular motion until I came again, this time fully shrieking her name as light exploded in my vision. Her fingers rubbed my thighs as I rode it out and trembling I opened my eyes, panting and spent and she lifts her head, licking her lips. "You've got thirty minutes until class, you better get dressed and go…if you can walk that is." Without another word, she smirked and walked out the door, leaving me there to try and recover…and remember what class I had, that I wouldn't be going to.


End file.
